


I Love Everything About You That Hurts

by Science_Cat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Know What To Tag This?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Cat/pseuds/Science_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could kiss you again, and it wouldn't mean anything," Pete says. "Oh yeah? Well, you aren't a very good kisser." Patrick says, gaze still fixated on the TV. Pete is personally offended at that. He puts a hand to his chest. "Yes, I am!" he says, taken aback. Patrick turns to Pete, pouting. "Prove it, douche face!" Patrick says challenging Pete personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Everything About You That Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know a cliche-ass title. But, as mentioned before, I suck at titles and tagging. This is based on a Tumblr prompt that I found a while ago, so my credit goes there. Unbeta'd so excuse any errors. Anyway, I hope it doesn't totally suck ass and you enjoy it.

The band finally managed to get a break in what seemed like forever. Only a month had gone by ever since the band got back together, and a lot has changed. Fall Out Boy’s reunion was a major kickoff already. Since the release of their new album ‘Save Rock and Roll’ they’ve been working their asses off. Juggling interviews, concerts, recordings, it all takes a heavy toll. ‘So what better way to spend a weekend off than to hang out with your best friend?’ Pete thought to himself as he knocked on Patrick's hotel room looking at the little, silver plaque reading 215. He held a small, gray plastic bag with the box of popcorn Patrick asked for Pete to pick up. After a minute or two, he hears a muffled "Come in" and proceeds, excited. It's the first time in a while that they could hang out without the band business in the way. Tomorrow the whole band would be going out together, but today was just for him and his precious Patty. “Hey Pattycakes, I picked up the popcorn you wanted for our movie-thon,” He said as he closed the door with a click. Patrick was already sitting on the couch, now closing the laptop on his lap. "Great," he sets the laptop down on the small coffee table. He gives Pete a little smile. It's a kind of smile that’s sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through Pete’s whole body. "I'll throw it in the microwave," he walks over the small kitchenette and puts the popcorn into the small microwave. Proceeding to ball up and discard the small bag and box in the trash. 

There's a stack of movies on the coffee table next to Patrick. He picks up the first one on top of the stack. "I thought we should give this one a try, it's a bit of a rom-com, but it has Will Smith in it so it can't be that bad," Patrick says staring at the DVD case. Pete's excitement rises. "I'm cool with it; I'm just glad we get to hang out." Patrick gets up and puts the movie in the DVD player, getting it ready. Just then the microwave beeps and Pete takes the popcorn out. The buttery aroma, filling the room. "Turn the lights off while you're up," Patrick says. Pete walks over to the light, popcorn bag in hand, turning it off. A thin darkness covers the room, light emitting from the large tv. Pete threw himself down on the couch, his head resting on Patrick's leg. Patrick takes a minute to adjust himself, finally content, leaning into the sofa. He sets the popcorn down and reaches for the remote to push play. The atmosphere was comfortable, and Pete enjoyed the kind of domesticity he and Patrick often shared. About half way through the movie, Patrick says something about the scene on the tv. It was a couple exchanging quick, multiple kisses. "Those kisses are so meaningless!" Patrick says throwing his arms up. A thought creeps into Pete's mind. He doesn’t think about if he’d regret it but, just acts upon it. "Like this?" He stretches over and gives Patrick a quick peck on the cheek. Patrick was only slightly taken aback. "Completely meaningless," He says, crossing his arms, still staring at the tv. Pete then proceeds to kiss him again. This time, planting it on Patrick's jaw line. Patrick retained his position, arms crossed. "Meaningless?" Pete asks. "Completely." Patrick replies. "I could kiss you again, and it wouldn't mean anything," Pete says. "Oh yeah? Well, you aren't a very good kisser." Patrick says, gaze still fixated on the TV. Pete is personally offended at that. He puts a hand to his chest. "Yes, I am!" he says, taken aback. Patrick turns to Pete, pouting. "Prove it, douche face!" Patrick says challenging Pete personally. 'Oh, it is on' Pete thought. Pete then proceeds to tackle Patrick, climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. "Von Stump, you will regret ever saying I suck at kissing." Pete says looking Patrick in the eyes, mesmerizing and huge, there’s a coy look in his eyes. Pete runs his eyes up and down Patrick, his thin hair tousled, face flushed. It’s the perfect tinge of pink against Patrick’s porcelain skin. And oh God, those lips, a definite shade of pink, there’s a slight curve of the lower lip. There’s nothing in the world Pete wants more than this right now. Sure, he’d kiss Patrick all the time on stage, but that was different. That was nothing compared to the heat now. How long he wanted this, how long he was falling for Patrick. “Really?” Patrick questions, in a, strung out, breathy voice. He raises an eyebrow to Pete. Pete then put his hand behind Patrick’s neck; the small hairs damp with moisture. His thumb on Patrick’s warm cheek, lightly stroking it. Pete leaned into Patrick and drew him in, instantly his body felt like he was on fire. But, it was a good kind of heat, and it felt so right. He immediately regretted not doing this sooner. The moment of contact, Pete felt like he was going to implode, his brain lit on fire. Patrick’s lips were soft and warm against Pete’s slightly chapped lips and seemed to fit perfectly. At first, Pete was gentle afraid to hurt Patrick, but as soon as Patrick started kissing back, he pushed down on him. He kissed him with so much passion; he was sure Patrick would be seeing stars the next few days. Patrick was now holding on to him, his hands dragging down Pete’s back, pushing him even closer, if possible. Pete dragged his teeth across Patrick’s bottom lip, gently grazing. He could feel Patrick's low hum of approval into his lips. Pete licked the seam of Patrick’s mouth, wanting more. It wasn’t long before that request was answered, soon enough their tongues were in each other's mouths, exploring, can’t seeming to get enough. After what seemed like an eternity, they both pulled away, panting for breath. 

Patrick was flustered, his lips shades deeper, swollen and glistening from kisses. He was an absolute hot mess, and he couldn’t have looked more perfect. Pete didn’t have enough words to describe. At that moment, he could go out and right a hundred cheesy love songs just for Patrick. Pete was addicted. Those kisses were his salvation and his torment. He lived for them, and he would die with the memory of them on his lips. All of those countless, meaningless, relationships, the perfect one, was right at his grasp. Patrick was the half that made him whole as cliche as it sounded. Pete could care less. “Say it, say it that I, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, do not suck at kissing,” Pete says, grinning widely at Patrick. Patrick groaned playfully and rolled his eyes. “Okay, you, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III definitely do not suck at kissing,” Patrick says. Pete leans down and presses a small kiss on the corner of Patrick’s mouth. “Glad we’ve proven that point,” he says with a smirk. The rest of the evening consisted of spooning on the couch and watching shitty movies. "This movie is dumb," Patrick whines for the fifth time. "Don't be such a baby," He wrap his arms around Patrick’s small torso and hugs him close. "I bet you're tired," he says as Patrick turns around, and his arms encircle Pete's waist, his head lolling on Pete’s shoulder. "Maybe," he murmurs with a tiny sigh. Pete smiles happily as a few minutes into the movie Patrick goes limp with sleep. Not long after, Pete finds himself drifting off steadily. Warm against Patrick, to the quiet sounds of the TV and Patrick’s soft breaths. And for the first time in awhile, he lets himself.


End file.
